Curse
by One and a Half Wings
Summary: First story, please be kind. Anrieal had been cursed, it is why she escaped to the forest, but when she stumbles across Geralt she has hopes the curse has been lifted. Geralt / Anrieal / Yen


Short Stories and Adventures. After all, life is made up of short stories and adventures…

The pounding of hooves and breaking of branches was the first indication things were about to change.

Anrieal had been following the deer trail foraging for berries and roots, Haringer, a large gray wolf walked patiently by her side. She had found Heringer as a pup who's leg had been caught in a trap. Hunting had become more common in this area of the forest. Anrieal had rescued the pup and with his help walked the forest trails looking for other traps left by hunters, she sprung them and scattered bait that was left and released anything that did get caught. Eventually the hunters gave up and moved to other parts of the forest, but Anrieal and Haringer still walked the trails looking for anything that might hurt the animals she had come to call friend.

At the sound of the horse bearing down on them, Anrieal and Heringer moved off the trail and hid in some nearby brush. The horse came into view, brown with a black mane and tail, black legs too. No white marked his coat, but sweat did. It had congregated around its mouth and flecks flew back to its glistening chest, white foam coated between his legs and she heard him breathing hard. The person riding him was a man, a big one. He wore black in stark contrast to his snowy white hair. They moved by to fast to see any other details, but the blood left on the trail behind them told her they would not make it much further. Once they were out of sight Anrieal moved back to the trail and began removing the signs of their passing, the trail forked a bit before and she walked in that direction removing the hoof marks, disturbed dirt and broken twigs with a slight wave of her hand. Once she reached the fork, she sent a wave of light over the trail, copying the marks and indentations left by the running steed and placing similar marks down the unused trail, mimicking a horse in flight. That would buy her some time. Returning to where she had last seen the fleeing horse and rider she followed the trail, erasing all signs of passing as she went. Behind her she heard more horses in the distance.

It was nightfall before she found what she was looking for. A small fire had been lit and was so well concealed she was almost in the camp before she knew it was their. It was not the fire that gave the small camp away, it was the knife suddenly at her throat. She had not heard or even felt anyone around her, but the sharp prick was undeniable proof she was in trouble.

"Who are ye, and why are you here?" asked a gravely voice in her ear. She felt the heat of a body as it moved closer to hers but the knife held steady.

"I'm… I am Anrieal," she stuttered. "I saw you passing thru and I saw blood, I came to help." she finished weakly.

"Too late for that," the gravely voice responded. "It was my horse, and he's dead. How do I know you are not one of the people chasing me, a spy?" he accused.

"I heard them in the distance, I sent them down a different trail, but it won't take them long to figure out they went the wrong way. If they find your horse, then they know you are on foot. Come with me, I have a place you can hide."

"And I ask again, how do I know I can trust you?"

She heard as much as felt his voice as it vibrated up her back. She remained silent and slowly the knife left her throat as one large hand gripped her upper arm and turned her around.

He was big, she had been right about that. He wore a black tunic and leggings but his shirt beneath was or had been white, it was just the gray of dust and grime now with a splattering of blood. His horse's she presumed, he looked quite healthy. Her back that had been enveloped in his warmth now felt the bite of cold and the tiny fire gave both little heat or light. His face was in shadow but this white hair stood out like a phantom moving slightly with the breath of the forest around them.

She saw his eyes widen as they moved over her, his grip tightened slightly. She dared not move. "Who are ye, I asked, a fairy nymph that messes with a man's head? I feel I know you, but I haven't ever seen you before."

The night's shadow hid the guilty look that crossed her face. She knew what she was, she was cursed, she had come to the forest to prevent just this from happening. This look, the gentling of his hand, the slight intake of breath like he was trying to catch her scent. She knew it all, she knew it for what it was, a curse. She stepped back and away from him and he let her, his hand falling to his side, but his eyes, his very strange eyes, followed her. She knew she was cursed, but just now, she felt hunted.

"Ye said ye had a safe place to stay, for the night? It's been a long hard ride and a night of sleep wouldn't but help." the voice vibrated.

"Do you trust me?" she asked hesitantly. She had been hoping for a no, or any answer backed by caution, but the clear and decided "I do" shot thru her heart and worried her greatly.

Without another word she walked out of the camp and to where Haringer was waiting. The wolf's soft growl filled the night and was met by the ringing sound of a sword being drawing quickly from its scabbard. The tall man was suddenly in front of Anrieal with sword tip gleaming in the faint moonlight facing the shadow and golden eyes of her wolf.

"No!" yelled Anrieal while grabbing at the man's sword arm, it was enough to make him hesitate. Anrieal pushed his sword away from the growling beast and stepped between them, keeping one hand on his sword arm while reaching down to Haringer with the other to calm him. "This is Haringer, a friend," she explained. Eying the beast wearily, the large man sheathed his sword and watched the woman kneel down to the beast and place her hands on each side of his face, holding his attention. They stayed that way for a long moment then she stood and walked into the forest, wolf at her side, with another wolf following close behind.

The moon had started its descent before they reached camp. No words had been spoken, just the quiet padding of feet on the leaf covered forest floor. The camp was a natural place to hide, the indention in the earth with rocks and trees to create a natural cover from unfriendly eyes. Nearby a stream gurgled masking any noise made around the small campfire. It had been no more than embers when they arrived, then the white haired man had gathered some wood in a nearby pile and added it to the coals. The flames danced merrily, casting shadows on the rocks and trees around them.

"I don't know your name," said the man.

"Anrieal," she responded without looking up.

"I'm Geralt."

Anrieal glanced up to find him staring down at her from where she was pushing leaves into a pallet. His eyes that looked so strange in the shadows now glistened in the campfires glow. Their amber color very similar to Haringer's, but with undeniable intelligence. His pupil was different as well, but his look was intense with a question hovering in their depths.

"Do I know you?" he asked. "You seem so familiar."

"I have a very familiar face," she lied.

He stepped closer, his intense gaze never leaving hers, marking out the wheat colored long hair, large brown eyes and a small athletic figure with a waist he could probably span with his hands.

"There, all ready," she said in false cheerfulness pointing toward the pallet. "It's late, and if you want that night's sleep you mentioned…"

With a nod of his head, he moved toward the pallet and with a soft sigh settled in.

Anrieal had set Geralt's pallet where the trees would naturally block the sun's bright morning light, to allow him to rest longer, but she needn't have bothered, as the sun begun to creep over the land, the Amber eyes that had bothered her dreams were evaluating her from over the flames that heated the fish that would be breakfast.

"I thank ye for the place to sleep. Ye said you lead the men following me down a different road, think you can lead me to that road? I'd rather follow them for a while."

"So, you're leaving then?" Anrieal asked. Hope and disappointment warred, but she was afraid it was disappointment that won and came out in her voice.

His mesmerizing eyes shot up to hers as he tried to read her thoughts, "Might be good to camp here for a few days, gather food and perhaps rest. I imagine they will double back when they find they lost the trail. Would you mind if I stayed here for a bit, I'll help out where I can?"

Anrieal's mouth went dry so she just shook her head in the affirmative and settled down to being unsettled.

The first few days Geralt spent time scouting the trails, gathering food and smoking meat. Heringer often followed him out stalking quietly by his side and more than once Anrieal noticed Geralt's hand move down to the big wolf's head in an affectionate pat.

Anrieal also noticed her eyes often moved toward his and her ears anticipated the sound of his voice. Having his company was pleasant, more pleasant than it should be? She couldn't answer that yet.

It had grown comfortable having Geralt around. He watched her with his golden eyes but it was not uncomfortable, he did not seem to be affected but the curse. At night they talked about their lives, Geralt had only a few friends, but they were loyal, he had been raised from a young age at a place called Kaer Morhen and killed monsters for a living. He was a Witcher, a mutant he had said, unable to feel emotions like other people feel. He did have friends, someone named Danilion topped the list, but he did not mention a wife or anyone special in that way. Anrieal had begun to feel very comfortable around him. It did not appear her curse affected him in any way, perhaps it was his Wicher blood, perhaps he simply had no one in his life that could trigger the curse. Either way, the days with Geralt became happy ones.

She had told Geralt about her training as a sorceress.

"Not a very powerful one," he answered. At her confused look he pointed to the amulet, "this vibrates when I am around magic," he explained, "and it does not vibrate much around you."

Early morning a few days later Anrieal walked to the stream to let Geralt know breakfast was ready. As she approached, the branch supporting his fishing line bent energetically toward the water's surface. She followed the thin line with her eyes below the surface to see a large fish streak by, the line making ripples across the water as it followed. Geralt, with a huge grin jumped up and started working the fish back in his direction, sometime taking the line, sometimes giving. It was a very large fish and Anrieal felt excitement watching the dance between man and fish. She could tell Geralt was winning, the fish moved slower, Geralt was guiding it toward the shore. Almost within reach it gave one last jump for freedom and the horse hair string snapped. Geralt who had been on the balanced on the ledge above the water lost balance and toppled in. Once he emerged he found Anrieal with her hands around her waist laughing until tears threatened to fall. Geralt, with a grin and a quick swipe grabbed Anrieal and pulled her into the stream with him, she came up with a sputter and a gasp, wet hair plastered to her head and lashes glistening with moisture surrounding shocked brown eyes. His hand came up and pushed her wet hair back. Her breath stopped as his his hands stroked her cheek, then held firm under her chin as his mouth came down to hers. Geralt felt a thump in his chest, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, deepened the kiss. He could not get enough of her, breathed deeply of her scent, she smelled of forest, not lilac and gooseberries but it did not seem to matter. The cold of the water was no longer felt, just the warmth of bodies pressed together, the heat caused by the need to be wanted, to not be alone.

Breakfast was an uncomfortable affair with neither knowing what to say. Finally Geralt broke the silence and told her he had found a campsite of the men following him and would begin scouting the area. He told her not to worry if he did not come back by nightfall, it could take a few days to do what needed doing. But worry she did.

The thought of that kiss and golden eyes haunted her nights. Questions of would he come back and what would happen then filled her head making her simultaneously wanting him to stay away and come back now. Worry skirted along the edges of her mind. Heringer stayed close to his mistress feeling the uncertainty in her emotions, worse yet, there was nothing to do. Geralt has gathered the firewood and supplied food that would last them both more than a week, if he were here with her to eat it.

It was uncanny how quiet he was, she had been pacing the small opening as she had most of that morning, and the day before, worry etched fully into her mind when two large hands grasped her waist and pulled her back to his warm chest. A deep chuckle filled her ear as he leaned down and whispered "Missed ya." Anrieal could not have stopped the smile that stretched across her face if she had wanted to, but she didn't. Instead she decided to let the joy show thru her features as he turned her around and she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and meeting his lips for an enthusiastic welcome home.

It was fortunate Geralt has supplied them with food to last more than a week, it was unlikely either of them would leave the sanctuary they created for at least a couple of days.

He had come home covered in dirt and blood, after a careful check, Anrieal verified it was not his. She removed the dirty garments and heated water to bath him. The river was cold this time of year and she wanted to wash him, wanted her hands on him, to see his yellow eyes lower as she stroked. She took her time washing his body, running her hands and lips over the scars across his chest, torso and lower, finally she finished by gently placing kisses along his brow where the scar ran above his eye. She had straddled him and grinned when her wiggling caused him to moan. His hands which had been wrapped around her waist began to move, explore and unbutton.

They made love most of the evening, on and off during the night and most of the next day. The days and weeks that followed she often found Geralt watching her, following her with his eyes like she might get away. Escaping was the last thing on her mind. The curse, that had overshadowed happiness, that nipped at her heals and finally sent her into the forest seemed to be lifted, her days now filled with joy. On one evening, sitting across from the fire from him, watching him, watching her she realized she loved him. She had thought she loved before, but it was nothing compared to this, a child's game. She loved this big white haired mutant with the gold eyes, she couldn't help it, she broke out laughing. His answering grin was swift and he met her near the fire's edge, they never made it onto the pallets that night.

She had awoken early, and watched as Geralt slept. Winter was coming on and with it the fear that he would leave. He had come to mean everything to her and she felt his response was just as strong, maybe even stronger. She could feel their bond like a physical thing, a swirling of lights and color that danced around them both, pulling them closer and tying small knots that would eventually make them one. She slowly moved her hand across his shoulder, dropped down to his torso and stroked along his hip. She felt him stir and with a sleepy smile pulled her closer. This time when they made love it was slow, she slid on top of him and slowly took him in, riding gently to not wake him up completely. His hands moved around her pulling her down for a kiss while she rocked, feeling a change in his sleepy state she began to pick up speed and intensity, felt his body stiffen and move with her, hands on hips guiding he set a faster rhythm.  
"Yen!" he called out in a guttural voice as the hectic rhythm moved them in a dance formed at the beginning of time. Her body stiffened, but Geralt did not notice as he plunged over the edge taking her body if not her mind with him. Morning found her wide awake with his limbs entangled with hers. She had not been able to go back to sleep, the sound of the name Yen crashing thru her thoughts, knocking down dreams and destroying her world, the curse had found her.

Geralt slowly woke up and pulled her close, he loved having her in his arms. It was so right, so natural. He lived a lifetime looking for this. He began to nuzzle her behind her neck, it always make her skin bump up and cause her to shiver, then he let his hands wander.

They had made love, again he thought with a grin. The little minx had woken him while the stars were still masters of the sky. He loved that about her, she was so willing to love him, to give all she had, he had never felt that way before. He had friends, yes, and even people who he cared deeply about, the thought of lilac and gooseberries drifted thru this mind, but he pushed it away. She would never give herself like Anrieal had. He had loved her, but it hurt, it always hurt to love her, it didn't hurt to love Anrieal. It felt like something was missing, something important, but he pushed that thought aside too. It was better this way.

Anrieal had been acting strangely that day, she didn't meet his eyes, and was slower to smile when she did. Her brow furrowed in worry or concentration. Geralt tried to talk to her about it, see what was on her mind, but she would put on a happy smile and with a few kisses change the conversation.

Anrieal had womanly complains the next day and slept on her own pallet that next evening. For the next couple of days she kept her distance from Geralt and tried to decide what to do. He had a love, her name was Yen, this meant the curse was active. Geralt was not hers, he was Yen's. She didn't know this Yen, where was she? Waiting at home for him to return? Then why had he never mentioned her before? Maybe she was unworthy of him, maybe she should just take the happiness that was in-front of her and forget this Yen. The love she felt from Geralt was so strong, it wasn't like the other time, it wasn't a reflection, it was real, it had to be! These thoughts raced thru her mind, disturbing her sleep. When she looked at Geralt her heart would thump, she would want to reach out to him, to touch him, to wipe the worry from his brow, but what was she really doing to him? She had him caught up in a web and he didn't even know he was caught. If the emotion she felt from his was this strong, what must he feel for the woman he really loved, not the woman who stole shadows of that love, created a weak illusion of the real thing? She had only one choice, call this Yen and see if she was worthy.

Geralt was worried! Something was bothering Anrieal but he had no idea what. Winter was setting in but they had plenty of stores. They usually slept out under the stars, but they did have a small cave cut into the rock that would allow them plenty of shelter. He watched her from across the clearing, she had claimed to have womanly complaints, but knew it wasn't true, she had been avoiding him, now he watched her as she prepared to go on a walk. "I'll join ya," he said.

"Not today, Haringer will guard me and I am just gathering roots. Could you please collect a bit more wood to put up for winter?"

"Will do," he responded while looking at the stack of wood that had overflowed onto a second stack. He watched her leave with worry furrowing his brow.

He had begun to worry as the day progressed and she had not returned. After the mid day meal he felt a burst of magical power and felt his amulet vibrate on his chest. He jumped to his feet to find her, to make sure she was safe. He tried to track her, to find her, but instead discovered she had erased her tracks as she went, she did not want to be found.

He was scared, and that made him angry. When she came back their would be a talk, a long one. He would explain how she would not be hunting roots without him again, as soon as she came back, if she came back.

She made it back just before nightfall and his worry left immediately as she melted into his embrace. A strange look was still evident in her features but as she stood on her tip toes to meet his lips nothing else seemed to matter. They made love under the stars, his body keeping her warm as he watched the glow of the flame flicker across her body.

She had tried to make breakfast, tried several times infact, but each time she moved out of arm's reach he pulled her back. She could not help but grin at this mood of his. "I love you," he said quietly in her ear and felt her stiffen. She turned toward him, tears threatening to give way, stepping forward she moved into his embrace and saw his brow furrow in confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

"She's coming," Anrieal answered quietly. She raised her hand to his white hair and gently ran her hands thru its silky texture. Suddenly with a gust of wind and a swirl of power a window of gold and orange opened up behind her. She felt Geralt stiffen and prepare step between her and the window when he froze in place. Anrieal knew who was stepping thru the portal, she had summoned her. Even knowing it was right and necessary she could not help but feel devastated as she watched the emotions play across Geralt's face. They ranged from protectiveness, to shock, to disbelief, and finally to adoration. Yen had arrived.

"Step away from him." Yen's voice was quiet but the fury cut thru the sound of the open portal behind her. Slowly Anrieal turned around, the movement caused Geralt to drop his hands from around her waist, but other then that, he had not moved. A small movement of Yen's left hand was the only indication Anrieal had, but it was all she needed. She had a blue green shield of power up and shimmering between them and the newcomer just as the blast lashed out at her. Yen's violet eyes narrowed as her spell bounced harmlessly off the protective bubble.

"You must be Yen," Anrieal responded cooly. "I have been expecting you." She moved away from Geralt's warmth and felt her heart break as she heard him call Yen's name in that same gravelly voice she had come to love.

The portal snapped shut as Yen stepped away from it moving to the side with her eyes locked on Anrieal. "I heard your summons, now step away from him and tell me why I am here."

With a sigh Anrieal let the shield drop from between them. "It is a long story," she said sadly, "But it appears we are both in love with the same man."

Anrieal had never considered herself a coward and felt no fear facing the sorceress standing in front of her, but she could not gather the courage to turn around and look in Geralt's eyes. Would she see confusion as he looked at her or adoration when he looked at Yen, either way she did not think she could stand to witness it, so she continued to talk to Yen keeping her back to Geralt. She walked to the fire and sat on a log placed around the ring of light and warmth. The fire had almost burned down and she watched the coals glow, shift and pop as flames licked along their surface. She heard Yen walk toward the other log and take a seat as Geralt walked toward her stopping a few feet behind the log Yen sat on. As she started to speak she saw the movement of Geralt's head as he turned his attention to her words.

"When I was a very young sorceress I fell in love with a man claimed by a powerful witch."

"Seems some things do not change," Yen interrupted angrily.

"It appears not," Anrieal responded, keeping her voice level and trying not to show what she was really feeling. "He fell in love with me as well, or so I thought," she continued. When the witch found out she cursed me. She said I would never find a love of my own, but would feel the love that belonged to another only. I could experience love but it I would always be as a mirror, a reflection of what someone else has and not real." Anrieal looked at Yen to see if it made any since to the Sorceress. Then allowed her gaze to drift to Geralt's amber eyes. It was a mistake and even thru the pain in her heart, she continued to speak but could not look away. "Understand, you thought you loved me Geralt, and I had hoped that this time… Well, it does not matter what I had hoped. What you felt… feel for Yen you thought you felt for me, but it's not real. You love her, I was just a reflection of that, do you see?"

"If he believed he loved you, why did you summons me, did you think I would give you my blessing?" asked Yen in a hostile voice.

"No,"

"You said you fell in love before," Yen accused.

"I thought I had, but I now know differently."

"What makes you believe this time it is real?" Yen's voice was quieter but held a note of danger.

"I know", Anrieal responded, "Because this time his happiness is more important to me than my own."

Anrieal looked towards the glowing coals once more. After a moment of silence she continued. "I did not believe the curse such a bad thing, in the beginning, that is. Karead, the man I thought I had fallen in love with quickly forgot me for his witch, but he was just a quickly forgotten as admirers swarmed around me. Young and old, married and single, all of them fell at my feet and all was well, it was very well and I thought myself most fortunate until I began to notice they adored me until the object of their real love came into view, then I could see what a weak imitation I really had. I saw their adoration, their professed love vanish like smoke, only to reappear when they looked at the people they really loved. I moved to a new city after that but found every town I went to was the same. The adoration of men who really love another and women who hated me for it. On occasion I found solace in the hands of someone who could not have their real love, and although they would seem happy enough, I knew it was not real, it was not mine, so I came here." Anrieal raised her hands to encompass the whole of the forest. "I found companionship in the forest animals who only wish for kindness and safely. Here I found if not happiness, contentment. Then Geralt stumbled into my life and I had thought that everything changed."

She sighed wearily, "at first I was sure it was love for another, but it felt so different. The love was so strong, encompassing and protective, I had never felt anything like it before, and I began to believe that this was real, no reflection could be so strong, and I did what I had never really done before, I fell in love. For a few weeks I lived in joy that the curse had been lifted and I had what I had always wanted until one night while we made love…" a growl came from the area where Yen was sitting, but Anrieal ignored it and continued. "Geralt called your name and not mine. I knew then it had also been a lie, a reflection. For several days I struggled with what to do, we were happy, you know. Very happy. Why destroy that for the truth? But I realized this joy I felt, this love radiating off of him as strong as it was, it was only a reflection of what he felt for you. I knew he loved you in a way few experience. I summoned you and felt if you came, you would be worthy, but if not, then I would keep him, even the reflection of what he felt for you would keep me warm, keep me happy and content. But you came…"

Silence fell with only the pop of embers intruding upon it. Geralt shifted his feet but the three of them simply stared into the fire.

"Why am I here," Yen asked quietly.

"To take back what is yours," was the equally quiet response.

Yen stood up and walked toward Geralt, his eyes never leaving Yen's as his arms wrapped around her small waist, Anrieal watched as Geralt closed his amber eyes and pulled Yen into his embrace, although a quiet moment, it seemed desperate like a drowning man reaching for land. Anrieal looked away, it was done, now she only needed to wait out the pain that radiated from her heart thru her whole body, pounding against her temples and making her eyes wet. Anrieal stood up and without looking at the couple walked away.


End file.
